Herbs
Herb Generation Amount # Poor: 0-4 # Mild: 0-6 # Avarage: 2-8 # Wealthy: 4-10 # Rich: 5-20 Type # Natural: Comes from the earth and has evolved over time. # Exotic: plants that grow natually however focuses on one thing primarly and are often caused due to abnormalities # Energy: A primordial element created this plant. # Magical: plant contained or made with magical properties. # Divine: plant that is infused with a domain of a deity. Climate Type # Terrain Specific: Requires a certain terrian type. # Temperature Specific: Cold or hot, or half and half. # Attitude Specific: Requires a certain kind of attitude. # Special Specific: Requires a certain condition to be met. # Non Specific: Can survive any type. Rarity # Common: Easy to find, can be found at merchants for cheap # Uncommon: While they exist it would require a bit of of searching, they can be found at certain merchant shops, at a higher price. # Rare: Not hard to find may come across some in stores, may not, expense. # Epic: extreamly tough to find # Legendary: near non existiance Li'set Snowfall * Rare Lifevine: A plant that increases the effect of other plants immensely boosting it's properties. ** Requirement: Non Specific. * Epic Wolvesbane: A plant that doubles wolves powers temporarly and forced them into their feral mode. ** Requirement: Non Specific * Legendary Red Leaf: is considered a primordal object of conversion that harnesses the flow of chaos. ** Requirement: Snow terrain in order to survive. * Legendary Love Clover: A plant filled with positive ether, love and prosperity. ** Requirement: Snow Terrain in order to survive. * Epic Water Flower: A plant that is shaped like a swirl they produce water every day as if they were a well drawing out from a seemingly endless supply ** Requirement: Snow Terrain in order to survive. * Epic War Leaf: A plant that increases physical prowess if consumed properly, considered a method of training. ** Requirement: Non specific * Common Frostroot: A flower that keeps away the cold making someone warm. ** Requirement: Requires snow terrain. Moon Country * Common Wetvine: A plant that has natural defense to itself and when consumed can grant protections from certain diseases. ** Requirement: Non Specific * Uncommon Loverose: A plant that expells a pink smoke, the smoke can be used to intoxiate someone relaxing them. ** Requirement: Sea Level Attitude * Common Moon Leaf: Grows from the moon trees, a common leaf that grows on the moon trees, it glows when exposed to lunar light and has healing properties to it. ** Requirement: Requires the moon to shine down every night in full lite. * Rare Flame Leaf: A leaf that is glowing red when it is night it can easily be confused with fire burning, it has the potential to counter anything that it's trying to ward off. ** Requirement: Requires a forest terrain type. * Epic Wolvesbane: A plant that doubles wolves powers temporary and forced them into their feral mode. ** Requirement: Non Specific * Legendary Wisheria: A plant that has the hopes of a fairy within, those who make a wish within it may have that wish granted, or atleast that is the legend. ** Requirement: Requires a forest region. Wolves Reach * Common Wetvine: A plant that has natural defense to itself and when consumed can grant protections from certain diseases. ** Requirement: Non Specific * Rare Flame Leaf: A leaf that is glowing red when it is night it can easily be confused with fire burning, it has the potential to counter anything that it's trying to ward off. ** Requirement: Requires a forest terrain type. * Epic Wolvesbane: A plant that doubles wolves powers temporary and forced them into their feral mode. ** Requirement: Non Specific * Legendary Wisheria: A plant that has the hopes of a fairy within, those who make a wish within it may have that wish granted, or atleast that is the legend. ** Requirement: Requires a forest region. * Common Green Leaf: Taste good, healthy Herb ** Requirement: Non Specific * Common Reachroot: natural medicine. ** Requirement: The sides of cliffs. * Uncommon Nightbane: A plant that looks like a star at night on the ground, these are used to ward off evil and darkness. ** Requirement: Moderate Temperature half/half. * Rare Manara: A beautiful plant that mantains all types of plant life in the area, has allot of magical properties. ** Requirement: Requires grassland Terrain * Rare Mite: A plant that looks fairly beautiful however if disturbed will explode violently with a release of mana. ** Requirement: Mid attitude.